The invention relates to a novelty button and, more particularly, to an improved novelty button having circuitry which simulates winking or blinking eyes by the periodic emission of brief flashes of light.
The rapid growth or solid state electronics has spurred the development of many new consumer items. One object of the invention is to provide as a new consumer item a novelty button having solid state components which provide periodic pulses or flashes of light that appear on a button face as winking or blinking eyes. Another object of the invention is to provide such an improved novelty button which can be constructed with inexpensive components that are simple to assemble and yet provide dependable and long life operation.
These and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by providing a novelty button having circuitry including an oscillator, a micro-switch and a dry cell battery connected to the input terminals of the oscillator and at least one (1) light-emitting diode connected to the output terminals of the oscillator. The circuitry is enclosed within a housing having at least two (2) apertures therein through which the light emitting diode and the switch extend. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, two (2) light-emitting diodes form the eyes of a facial design provided on one (1) surface of the housing. When the circuit is activated, the oscillator provides high pulses of current and sufficient voltage is generated to the diodes which in turn causes the diodes to periodically flash on and off.
The novelty button of the present invention can be mounted on clothing, plastic or paper by suitable fastening mechanisms such as a pin and utilized as a conversation item. Alternatively, the novelty button can, with proper selection of battery size, be used as a paper weight or provided with a magnet for attachment to refrigerators, car dashes, etc., and used as a night light indicator.
The invention, its operation and its objects and advantages will become more apparent by referring to the accompanying drawings wherein corresponding parts are identified by like numerals and to the ensuing detailed description of the preferred embodiment.